The First - Monsta X (Wonho)
by shin0103
Summary: Aku seorang murid baru yang mengagumi sunbae tampan bak pangeran, Shin Hoseok. Aku sempat membencinya, namun hanya sesaat. Entah mengapa dirinya cepat sekali memutar balikkan keadaan. Aku membencinya. Maksudku, aku menyukainya.


"mwo ?!" sentakku pada gadis seumuranku yang sedang mengahadapku saat ini.

"apa kau tidak tau itu ? hey, sebutan itu sudah melekat pada dirinya" ungkapnya memperjelas.

"tapi kenapa aku tidak tau sebutan itu ? kenapa kau lebih tau dariku ? apa jangan jangan kau juga tertarik padanya !" ucapku tak terima dengan pernyataan Chae Seung Rin teman dekatku.

"hya ! aku ini lebih tau apapun daripada kau, semua tentang sekolah baru kita ini aku sudah mengetahuinya, terutama yang paling terkenal si vampire itu" jawab Seung Rin membela dirinya.

"Seung Rin ! jangan panggil Wonho oppa dengan sebutan itu lagi !" sentakku karena aku masih belum terima dengan sebutan yang katanya melekat pada diri Shin Hoseok atau dengan nama yang terkenal yaitu Wonho.

Pantaskah seorang adik kelas baru yang lugu sepertiku ini mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang berwujud namja tampan seperti Wonho oppa ? ah, aku sudah berusaha sekuat yang kubisa setelah berkali kali berfikir bahwa aku ini yeoja yang sederhana tidak seperti yeoja lain yang mengaguminya. Mereka cantik cantik, dan aku ini ? aku selalu berfikir seperti itu dan hasilnya aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan namja tampan, tinggi, putih, dan pintar itu. Ah jebal..

"Wonho-ya !" aku mendengar teriakan seorang namja yang memanggil Wonho oppa dari arah belakangku. Damn ! ternyata Wonho oppa sedang berdiri tepat disampingku ketika aku sedang duduk makan dimeja kantin bersama Seung Rin. Aku menghentikan aktivitas makanku dengan menahan makanan dimulutku tanpa mengunyahnya. Saat ini aku sedang focus melihat anugerah Tuhan yang sangat indah, Ah Jeball ! kenapa dia tampan sekali jika dilihat dari dekat.

"...pulang….gudang sekolah" bisik yang terdengar samar samar ditelingaku dari namja yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Wonho oppa. Wonho oppa hanya diam tidak membalas namun dengan ekspresi yang menyatakan "ya". Tunggu dulu, Wonho oppa seperti merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya, ah dia melirik kearahku sekarang, dengan segera aku menjatuhkan pandanganku padanya. Aku benar benar merasa malu dan takut melihat lirikan tajamnya yang seperti vampire ingin membunuh mangsanya.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kupastikan semuanya akan terkumpul nanti" ucap namja yang juga tak kalah tampan dari Wonho oppa dan kini sudah meninggalkan Wonho oppa, tak asing juga bagiku siapa namja yang berbincang dengan Wonho oppa tadi, ah dia itu Minhyuk oppa ternyata.

Karena mendengar Minhyuk oppa pergi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tengah memandangku sekarang ini. Tunggu tunggu, jika Minhyuk oppa telah pergi, kenapa aku tidak mendengar langkah perginya Wonho oppa ? apa dia masih berdiri disampingku ? kini aku mengamati bawah untuk memastikan keberadaan Wonho oppa, dan ah dia masih berdiri disini ? karena aku penasaran, kini perlahan mataku mulai melihat kearah Wonho oppa. Benar ! kini dia sedang menatapku tajam, kemudian segera meninggalkan tempatku ini. Oh God, mengerikan sekali dia.

"pulang ? gudang sekolah ? ada apa ini ? kenapa digudang ? apa yang akan mereka lakukan ? em kebiasaan namja ? ah ! apa mereka akan mengadakan pesta narkoba ? miras ? oh !" gerutuku sambil berjalan keluar kelas setelah guru mengakhiri pelajaran terakhir, kini aku sedang berusaha menebak apa yang akan terjadi digudang sekolah. Aku berpikir keras untuk hal yang melibatkan Wonho oppa.

"kenapa tidak kucoba untuk sekedar melewati gudang sekolah ? em mungkin aku akan tau jika aku melihatnya sendiri ! aku harus membuktikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana perilaku Wonho oppa" batinku sesaat kemudian aku segera berlari menuju jalan arah kegudang sekolah.

"bugh bugh bugh" terdengar seperti suara orang yang sedang bergulat.

Siapa yang berkelahi ? Wonho oppa ! ah tidak apakah dia yang sedang berkelahi didalam gudang ? bagaimana caranya aku menggapai jendela gudang yang tinggi ini. Dasar pendek.

"srrttt" ada yang menarik lenganku.

"oh ! Minhyuk oppa ?" aku terkejut mendapati Minhyuk oppa sedang menyeret pergelangan tanganku menjauhi jendela gudang.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" sentak Minhyuk oppa dihadapanku.

"em.. a.. aku.. han.. hanya../ini berbahaya untukmu !" jawabku terbata bata kemudian langsung dipotong oleh Minhyuk oppa.

"maksud oppa ?" tanyaku kini melantang karena aku belum mengerti mengapa berbahaya untukku dan apakah tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk seseorang yang sedang dipukuli didalam gudang.

"kau ini jangan sembarangan mengintip orang yang sedang berkelahi ! kalau kau ketahuan kau juga akan menjadi korban ! apalagi jika kau mengadukan ini pada guru" tegas Minhyuk oppa padaku.

"mwo ? berkelahi ? apa itu Wonho oppa ?" tanyaku segera karena terlintas nama Wonho dibenakku saat itu juga.

"bagaimana kau tau itu ?" Tanya Minhyuk oppa. Ah aku tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan nya sekarang ini. Wonho oppa sedang dalam bahaya !.

"ayo kita selamatkan Wonho oppa !" aku menarik pergelangan tangan Minhyuk oppa, namun apa ini ? dia menahanku.

"diamlah disini ! biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri, lagi pula aku yakin bahwa Wonho tidak sedang dipukuli, melainkan sedang memukuli" terang Minhyuk oppa yang membuatku berpikir dalam.

"urusan apa ?" Minhyuk oppa justru tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaanku. Apa yang lucu dari pertanyaanku ?.

"hey ! sepertinya kau ini hobae, apa semestinya aku menjawab pertanyaanmu ? bahkan kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Wonho" ucapnya.

"aku ini fans nya Wonho oppa !" tegasku begitu lantang.

"oh oh ! bahkan dia sudah mempunyai banyak fans lagi dikalangan murid baru ? ah jebal, pintar sekali dia menghipnotis yeoja yeoja disini" keluh Minhyuk oppa membicarakan temannya itu.

"bisakah Minhyuk oppa menjelaskan padaku mengapa Wonho oppa berkelahi ?" kini nada bertanyaku mulai kalem.

"hwa ! kau bahkan tau namaku ? baiklah, karena kau tau namaku, akan kucoba ceritakan ini padamu, tapi kupercayakan padamu untuk tidak usah memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun !" Minhyuk oppa mulai menegaskan kembali, ayolah oppa aku ini tidak bermulut ember.

"iya oppa" jawabku lembut pada namja yang sebenarnya tak kalah tampan dari Wonho oppa.

"brengsek ! awas kau Wonho !" teriak seorang namja dengan nada mengancam yang keluar dari gudang kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan itu lantas saja aku dan Minhyuk oppa langsung menoleh kearah gudang.

"oh ! Wonho oppa !" kejutku mendengar namanya disebut sebut namja yang tak kukenal.

"kau diam disini ! jika Wonho tau ada orang lain disini pasti dia akan marah" ucap Minhyuk oppa menegaskanku kemudian segera berlari menuju gudang dan sepertinya dia menghampiri Wonho oppa yang masih berada didalam gudang.

Aku tidak peduli dengan perintah Minhyuk oppa barusan, dengan langkah hati hati aku mulai berusaha mendekati gudang untuk memastikan keadaan Wonho oppa. Apa aku akan dibunuhnya nanti ? itu terserah dia, aku berani karena aku peduli dengannya.

"kau !" ucap Minhyuk oppa memandangku yang berada diambang pintu melihat keadaan didalam gudang, kulihat ada beberapa namja yang juga tak asing bagiku, aku sempat melihat ada Changkyun oppa, Hyungwon oppa, Kihyun oppa, Shownu oppa, dan Jooheon oppa. Ah aku lupa bahwa mereka adalah satu geng. Dan setelah mendengar Minhyuk oppa, mereka semua kini tengah memandangku sinis, terutama Wonho oppa.

"Minhyuk-aa, siapa dia ?" Tanya Shownu oppa kepada Minhyuk oppa.

"dia adik kelas kita hyung" jawabnya santai. Ayolah Minhyuk oppa, bantu aku yang sedang gemetar ini.

"kenapa kau kesini ? berani sekali menghampiri sunbae sunbae mu ini sendirian" Hyungwon oppa yang memandangku dengan tak Wonho oppa ? kau, kenapa matamu itu tajam sekali oppa.

"em.. mianhae oppa, tadi kebetulan aku lewat dan mendengar suara orang berkelahi, dan../bohong !" ucapku yang belum selesai kini disambar Wonho oppa dengan tegasnya. Ah, kenapa dia galak sekali, bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku.

"kau bilang kebetulan ? ini berada dibelakang sekolah, kenapa kau pulang lewat belakang ? kau harus belajar lagi dalam hal berbohong !" lanjutnya memojokkanku. "Deg" jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak menerima perkataannya.

"kau yang tadi siang mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Minhyuk kan ?" Tanya Wonho oppa dengan tatapan memojokkanku lagi.

"i..iya" akhirnya aku berani menjawab pertanyaan Wonho oppa meski terbata ! aku bisa berbicara face to face dengan Wonho oppa. Ah bahagianya aku. Eh tapi sekarang ini aku sedang dalam suasana mencekam.

"apa kau ini fans ku ? huh, masih dibawah standart" Tanya Wonho oppa sambil senyum tipis yang bermakna menang. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu ? dengan percaya dirinya seakan akan dia terlihat sempurna dari namja namja lain, dan mentang mentang banyak yeoja yang mengaguminya, ah kenapa dia jadi sombong sekali, ternyata begini sifat dari seorang Shin Hoseok.

"hya ! dengar baik baik Shin Hoseok !" ucapku keras dan lantang sembari menatapnya tajam. Dan aku sadar semua teman temannya memandangku dengan tajam juga karena aku memanggil namja bermarga Shin itu tanpa aku juga sadar bahwa dia sedang memandangku tidak suka itu.

"benar apa yang kau tebak, sebelum ini aku memang seorang yeoja yang mengagumimu. Aku memang sengaja kemari untuk melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah aku mendengar bisikan Minhyuk oppa tadi siang, sedari tadi aku ditahan Minhyuk oppa untuk tidak mendekatimu agar aku selamat, dan sekarang aku berani kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu" kuhentikan ucapanku padanya, kini semua memandangku dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, mereka seperti merasa kasihan Wonho

"Puas kau mendengar pernyataanku eoh ?" lanjutku dengan lantang padanya.

Kini aku bergegas membuka resleting tasku untuk mengambil plester yang selalu kubawa kemana mana, dengan beraninya aku mendekatinya dan ketika aku tiba tepat dihadapannya kuraih tangan kanannya dan kuletakkan plesterku diatas tangannya.

"ambil ini untuk pelipismu itu, anggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena yeoja lugu telah mengkhawatirkanmu" ucapku dengan nada normal namun terbilang lebih santai dihadapannya. Setelah itu aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan namja namja kurang ajar itu.

Kurasa aku harus lebih cermat lagi dalam hal memilih namja untuk kujadikan idola. Aku masih trauma mendapat perlakuan seperti yang kemarin dari mantan idolaku itu. Kenapa dia jadi sombong sekali. Aku kecewa padanya.

~o.O.o.O.o~

"ssrtt" apa ini, tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang setelah aku keluar dari pintu kelas. Siapa dia ? sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

"Shin Hoseok ! apa yang kau lakukan ? lepaskan tanganku !" aku meronta tapi apa daya, aku tidak kuat menahan lengan kekarnya, bahkan aku harus terus berjalan terlalu cepat untuk mengikutinya.

"berhenti ! jangan cepat cepat !" teriakku padanya, memang sekolahan ini begitu luas, bahkan jauh dari kelasku untuk menuju gerbang utama sekolah. Oh akhirnya dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menghadapku kemudian dia meraih kakiku dan menggendongku.

"oh ! turunkan aku ! Shin Hoseok turunkan aku ! aku bisa mengikutimu ! turunkan aku sekarang !" betapa cerewetnya aku, karena saat ini aku benar benar malu disaat semua murid pulang bersamaan dan mereka semua memandangiku dan Wonho yang sedang menggendongku.

"kalau kau tidak mau malu, kau bisa sembunyikan wajahmu didadaku bodoh" ucapnya memberiku solusi, kupikir itu akan membantu, dengan segera aku melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya dan membenamkan kepalaku didadanya, dengan begitu wajahku ini tidak akan terlihat oleh semua orang. Namun aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan yeoja yeoja yang memanggil nama Wonho oppa.

"apa masih lama ?" tanyaku padanya.

"tidak" balasnya singkat kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka. Dan kini aku dimasukkan kedalam mobilnya. Ah ternyata dia menyuruh Shownu oppa dan Minhyuk oppa untuk menyiapkan mobilnya.

"mau dibawa kemana aku ? hah ! jangan bilang kau akan membunuhku untuk balasan kemarin ? ah mianhae ! mianhae ! turunkan aku !" aku ketakutan ketika dia menjalankan mobilnya.

"iya ! aku akan membunuhmu setelah urusanku selesai" begitu santainya dia menjawab seperti itu. Apa ini ? urusannya lagi ?.

Baiklah aku diam, sejujurnya kini aku benar benar ketakutan memandangnya. Tapi mata ini selalu bergerak melihatnya, ayolah ada apa dengan mataku ini. Sekilas aku baru sadar dengan luka yang ada dipelipisnya kemarin, kenapa belum diplester juga.

"ayo ikut aku" tak sadar kini aku dan dia sampai di bawah jembatan besar yang berada dipusat kota. Akhirnya kupaksakan untuk mengikutinya keluar mobil, dan setelah aku berada disampingnya, kini dia menggenggam tangan kananku. Ada apa dengannya ?

"kenapa lama sekali Wonho-ya" ucap seorang namja yang sedang menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja cantik nan tinggi putih yang kulihat sepertinya sedang memandang Wonho oppa.

"mianhae Kwangmin-aa, mianhae Jae Yoon-aa, aku harus menunggunya pulang sekolah" ucapnya santai sambil menatap sinis yeoja cantik didepannya.

"oh, jadi dia kah yang kau maksud buktimu itu ?" namja yang disebut Kwangmin mulai bertanya Tanya pada Wonho oppa. Eh, bukankah dia yang kemarin berkelahi dengan Wonho oppa.

"seperti yang kau lihat" dia semakin mempererat genggamannya padaku.

"atau ini hanya tipuan saja Wonho-ya ? atau jangan jangan kau membayarnya untuk kau jadikan pacar sewa mu ?" Kwangmin menyebut pacar sewa, siapa yang dimaksudnya, apakah aku ? hah !.

"beraninya kau menyebut bidadari cantik disampingku ini dengan sebutan itu kwangmin-aa" ucapnya santai, tersenyum sambil menatapku dan Chu~. Omo ! dia mencium bibirku sesaat.

"apa kau belum jera dengan yang kemarin Kwangmin-aa ?" nada mengejek keluar dari mulut Wonho.

"sepertinya kini aku bisa percaya jika kau benar benar melepaskan Jae Yoon sebagai calon tunanganmu setelah melihat ciuman beranimu padanya, kuharap kau benar benar tidak mencintai Jae Yoon" tegas Kwangmin.

"gomawo Wonho-ya" ucap Jae Yoon yang dibalas senyum tipis dari Wonho oppa, kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan kami. Kemudian Wonho oppa menyeretku lagi menuju mobilnya.

"lepaskan ! apa apaan kau ini !" bentakku kemudian genggaman itu berakhir, dan aku segera menuju mobilnya, kemudian mengikutiku.

"bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua tadi ?" kuberanikan bertanya padanya.

"Jae Yoon adalah calon tunanganku, kami akan ditunangkan karena ayah Jae Yoon adalah teman dekat Ayahku, aku sudah menolaknya, begitu juga dengan Jae Yoon, tapi kekasihnya tidak percaya dan kemarin itu mengancamku, tapi justru dia yang babak belur, hahahah" jelasnya terbahak bahak.

"lantas, kenapa harus aku ?!" bentakku.

"em.. entahlah. Mungkin karena kau hobae yang penurut" jawabnya mengejekku. Kukerutkan dahiku karena sebal. Eh tapi aku memandang pelipisnya.

"dan kemarin, kalian bertengkar hanya karena ini ?!" bentakku lagi.

"ya, memangnya kenapa ? pertengkaran kemarin hanya hal kecil bagiku." jawabnya santai.

"kau gila ! dan kenapa kau belum memakai plester yang kuberi ?" tanyaku dengan berani.

"tidak sempat, apa kau mau memakaikannya ?" tawarnya padaku.

"baiklah, pakai punyaku saja" kemudian aku mengambil plester dalam tasku.

"kau ini membuat aku selalu takut ! I wanna kill you Shin Hoseok" gumamku sambil memotong plester.

"but, I wanna kiss you hobae" sambarnya ketika aku menempelkan plester pada pelipisnya, "Deg" apa ini, dia meraih daguku. Chu~. Oh kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku.

"Gomawo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Ah jebal ! senyumnya manis sekali, dan itu dia berikan padaku untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 _ **"Nado Gomawo Shin Hoseok"**_.

 **END**


End file.
